


The Start?

by Chira



Category: Original Work, not a fandom
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), ;3, AND SOUR PATCH KIDS, But I think ima kill him off tho too, Emily has a crush on Brendon, Emily has a little brother, He's so cute, His name is Ryan, I WILL FIND A WAY TO INCLUDE NURSES, Probably gonna kill him off tho, alien - Freeform, oops spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chira/pseuds/Chira
Summary: This was already posted on DA just so ya'know and don't want to read it again X3Original by me =3Enjoy ;)Teaser: These four teens and their pets were normal people, destined never to meet. But destiny is no more. Now a team, they must strive to bond and learn more about their new life.





	1. -Michigan-

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by a friend of mine ;3  
> Novel for all the terrific songwriters and singers who inspired me. (and book writers)
> 
> Keep in mind I will most likely change like 80% of it lol. 

Em focused on the target.

Tense, set, release. 

She fired an arrow nailing a bull's eye. Max barked loudly, congratulating her. The big German shepherd retrieved the arrow for her, as she had trained him to do. 

"Good boy Maxy!" she praised while taking the arrow from his mouth.

"Nice shot!" Brendon yelled while running over. 

"Thanks, those bow lessons really helped." 

"No problem, but you were great even before those lessons!"

"Aww, thanks." she blushed while looking away.

Suddenly Emily's little brother, Ryan come racing over.

"GUYS, GUYS! There's no time for flirting! Have you heard the news?! Some alien thingy is hovering over New York City!"

"Wh..? We were NOT flirting... and we don't need to hear you scream about your sci-fi video games." Em told him sternly. 

"But it isn't a game.." he whined. 

"What do you mean it isn't a game...?" Brendon asked as he caught his breath.

"I MEAN that there is a REAL alien thing over NYC, it's all over the news! And mom's at work so it's just you and me, Em."

"And Brendon," she added while Ryan rolled his eyes at her.

"Actually... I should probably go home. Check on the fam and what not. You know, just in case there IS an alien attack."

"Oh.. that's ok... Say hi to your mom for me." She said, slightly disappointed.

"Will do madame" He bowed and sprinted off into te woods towards his house. 

"Flirting again" Ryan commented with a cheery, singsongy tone.

"Shut up Ryan." She rolled her eyes, hoping she wasn't blushing again.

"Let's go look at this Alien," she snarked adding air quotes on alien. 

"IT'S HUGE!" he yelled back at her while sprinting the way back home.

She followed him laughing "We'll see!"

She slowed slightly so she didn't run headfirst into the glass sliding door. She followed close behind Ryan and walked towards the T.V. which was blasting the news into the living room.

"See, I told you," Ryan boasted pointing at the image of a giant... thing on the news. "It wasn't my video games."

"Huh. Wierd. You sure this isn't just a fake news report from your game?" she asked, receiving a glare from her brother. "Ok, Ok. It's real."

"What do you think it want's?" He asked, his voice showing his concern. 

"Maybe it want's to... EAT YOUR SOUL!" she exclaimed while tackling/tickling him. They rolled around, laughing until the T.V. grew unbearably loud since it was already turned up a lot. Screams could be heard in the background with a deep whirring noise.

"Wha..?" They both stared shocked at the scream. 


	2. -Mellen Wisconsin-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :pats self on back:  
> ENjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CHANGED SO MUCH FROM MY NOTEBOOK.  
> IT TOOK SO LONG

Jackson peered around the brush at his prey. A sleek young doe was laying in the soft underbrush, it’s eyes closed as if in deep slumber. But he could tell it was awake. It’s breathing was regular, instead of the deep slowness of sleep. Its ears flipped around every minute or so, listening for the sound of danger. 

 

He had been going to wait for it to fall asleep but it was getting late and he was running out of rations. And he really didn’t want to wait for his pet python, Olivia to get hungry. If worse came to worse, he knew she would put her life above his own. She was the whole reason he was out here anyway. His parents were vegetarians and cultivated a large garden and what could be called a very miniature farm. He himself preferred vegetables but having a pet that only ever ate meat was problematic. 

 

When he had first found the poor snake, cold and starved near the road, he had immediately taken her in and feed her the mice from the surrounding areas. His parents had reluctantly said yes, after much arguing, that he could keep the snake in his room and outside as long as he cleaned up and took care of her. Now she was pretty large and had a big appetite, too much of one for the surrounding mice populations to sustain. So he learned to hunt and take down deer for her. And he had started up a routine with her. Get up, garden for an hour, sharpen knives, repair clothes, feed Olivia, quick breakfast, gather surrounding crops, take stock of surrounding populations, check Olivia's food stock and if she needed more go hunting,

 

Jackson took out one of his sharpened knives, this one with a black pommel and a sleek curved blade. It looks liked a claw and was one of his very best. He smiled, looking it over. Beautiful. He drew back his arm with the knife and threw it slightly above the doe’s head. The deer heard the swishing noise and lifted it’s head up, alert. The knife embedded itself into the deer’s neck, tearing it clean off. He went down and retrieved his blade and cleaned it off, putting it back in its sheath. Olivia went and started eating the head of the doe. “Ew,” he mumbled mostly to himself while looking away. It was the price he had to pay to keep her. And he couldn’t think of losing her now.

 

He took out another, duller and not as fancy knife and started gutting the deer. He cleaned it off afterward and packed up the meat, leaving nothing useful behind. “Thank you deer for your sacrifice so my friend might live.” He murmured, getting ready to journey back to his cabin. Olivia snaked behind him while he made the distance back home. “It’s a nice day out, don’t you think Olivia?” He asked her, looking up at the falling sun. He could almost sense her agreement. The world swished with the wind and everything was just so  _ colorful _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS SO MUCH BETTER THAN THE 1ST ONE
> 
> sorry it's kinda short

**Author's Note:**

> ANNDDD that's the end of chapter 1. =3 don't you love cliffhangers? This took so long oml. I changed so much already from my notebook lel.  
> enjoy  
> (Archive sucks at editing e.e)


End file.
